A Spider's Queen Or A Raven's Princess?
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: Things in the Trancy household change forever when an abandoned female infant falls under the care of Hannah. As she grows up, she ends up catching the eye of not one, but two butlers. After discovering that she has the purest and most innocent soul, one butler decides to protect her, no matter the cost, while the other decides to destroy her, no matter the cost.DISCONTIUED
1. The Dark And Stormy Night

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I took this story down due to writer's block, but now I have decided to challenge myself to finish it. Also, I have decided to make it into different "arcs". So, here is the first part of "The Abandonment Arc!"**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler.**

A Spider's Queen Or A Raven's Princess?

 _She never thought it was possible…_

 _Neither of them did…_

 _One decision that would change several lives forever…_

 _Especially her life…_

 _. . ._

 _~12 Years Earlier~_

Heavy rain had just started to fall as a young woman ran through the dark streets of London carrying a baby girl wrapped in a white blanket.

"Hush little one; I promise this will be over soon." The young mother whispered, adjusting the infant's blanket. Finding a large basket, she places the baby inside and comes across a large estate.

After locating the entrance, she tearfully placed the basket on the front step; the young mother placed a letter on the infant's lap and after kissing her tiny forehead, knocks on the door and runs off into the night, never to be seen again.

 _~1 Minute Later~_

A woman with long silver hair and bluish purple eyes answered the door and was about to close it until she heard shuffling. Looking down, she discovers the abandoned infant, resulting in a gasp escaping her purple lips.

" _What in the world?"_ the woman thought as she crouched down and lifted said infant, noticing the note moments later.

 _ **Please take care of my child as I am unable to do so. Her name is Rosalina. We've been through a lot of tough times, so please change that for her.**_

Dark-blue eyes met hers as the woman thought about what to do next. She knew the infant's chances of survival were slim to none because of her master's short temper and his very loyal butler (who would most likely be ordered to end the child's life at first sight…and would most likely obey), so she decided to do the deed herself.

"Do it now…"

"Do it now…"

She took out her pair of gardening scissors and raised the sharp blades over the baby's face. Quickly lowering them, she suddenly stops short once the blue-eyes female stared at her again.

It was as if paternal instincts struck her.

She could tell that the infant needed guidance and was vulnerable to many things. There was also a strong sense of purity and innocence.

Dropping the scissors to the side, she tucked the infant into her chest and began to cradle her.

Then something else struck her…

How would she explain this situation to her master?

Would she be able to convince him to allow her to keep the fragile being?

With a nervous sigh escaping her lips, the white-haired woman stood up and headed towards her master's study.

 **Well, there's the first part!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please stay tuned for part 2!**


	2. A New Mother

**Hello all my friends! I have come back with another edited chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler**

A Spider's Queen Or A Raven's Princess

 _They all wanted it…_

 _It called out to them…_

 _It came to them…_

 _The rarest of them all…_

. . .

The silver-haired woman (Hannah) slowly walked down the red-carpeted corridor thinking about how to convince her master (Alois) to keep the infant she just found.

" _Perhaps if I make a promise to keep her quiet and out of his sight, he may allow me to keep her."_

Hannah was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice a tall figure appear at the end of the long hallway.

"Miss Hannah"

Hannah came back to reality when she heard the blunt voice of the estate's butler. Claude Faustus.

"I'm sorry Claude, I didn't see you there." She quickly said, wanting to get away from him, only to be stopped a moment later.

"May I ask why you have a female infant in your arms?"

At that point, Hannah froze as she had no idea on how she could explain Rosalina to Claude.

 _~2 Minutes Later~_

"So you discovered this female infant and wish to raise her as your own?" Claude paused for a second before speaking up again. "Sadly, your wish is futile as your highness will not allow it." He said pushing his glasses further up his nose.

" _He may be right…maybe I won't be allowed to keep her."_ The woman thought. But when she looked into Rosalina's dark-blue eyes, she once again saw the innocence and purity and she knew she would never forgive herself if Rosalina was killed at the spot.

"No, I am going to do everything in my power to convince him to allow me to keep her. If I have to get beaten every single day, then so be it."

With that, Hannah left Claude in the hallway with him saying three words…

"Cowardice into Courage…"

. . .

 _~In Alois' Study~_

"What are you an idiot?! There is no way in hell I'm going to allow an infant to live here…abandoned or not!" the blonde yelled.

Hannah flinched while at the same time protectively holding the young infant. For a split second, she thought about giving in to Alois and **just hand Rosalina off to Claude so he could decide the infant's fate.**

"I understand this is sudden but maybe…" Before the woman could finish her sentence, a sudden wave of courage struck and she was able to firmly stand her ground and tell Alois what she told Claude.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Alois got an idea.

"Fine Hannah, you can keep the nuisance, but if she gets in my way once, I will have you kill her. Do you understand me?"

Without a word (yet shocked at his proposition) she bows in thanks and leaves the study.

" _So she got what she wanted, although I don't know why it was an infant of all things."_ Alois thought after calming down.

He then smirked mischievously…

"Maybe this can be a good thing."

. . .

Hannah released a sigh of relief as she entered her chambers. She knew that convincing Alois would be difficult, but what mattered was that this baby was going to live. She looked down at said infant (who had been surpringly calm throughout the conversations with Claude and Alois) and smiled.

"As long as you are in my presence, I will make sure you are safe and no harm will ever come to you."

Rosalina stretched out her small arms, trying to grasp Hannah's silvery hair. Once she did so, tugged on them, causing the woman to wince in pain, but was still able to smile.

"I promise you that."

Immediately afterwards, Hannah swore she heard Rosalina giggle.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed part 2!**

 **Please rate and review!**

 **Part 3…coming soon!**


	3. Mother And Daughter

**Hey dearest friends and readers! Here is the next part of my most attention grabbed story. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler.**

A Spider's Queen Or A Raven's Princess

Ever since that "fateful" night, Hannah made it her mission to make sure her world would completely revolve around Rosalina. She was aware that raising an infant was no doubt going to be a challenge(demon or not), but either way, Hannah was confident that she would be able to raise Rosalina as if she was her own( daughter, sister, anything of the sort.)

 _~Infancy-Age 12~_

Hannah would only allow Rosalina out of the nursery/bedroom on her own when everyone was out of the mansion (explore the gardens etc.) resulting in her pretty much only knowing Hannah. The woman was well aware of the fact that she was being overprotective, but her master's threat never left her mind.

Either way, Rosalina had started to grow into a very beautiful and refined human being. Her hair started to grow out in waves, and her snow-white skin seemed to glow, making her eyes look a few shades lighter, along with her wardrobe of corseted dresses, began to resemble a small porcelain doll. Although she was a very polite, compassionate, loyal, and intelligent girl, there was one flaw within her…

Due to Hannah's overprotection, Rosalina had also become a very quiet, shy, and withdrawn young female.

Rosalina would often ask Hannah if she would ever get to meet the other residents of the estate, to which Hannah always replied she will soon.

"But Miss Hannah, you have said that to me a bunch of times and I haven't seen them. Are you hiding something from me?"

Hannah knew that she was indeed hiding the fact that Rosalina might be killed if Alois or Claude saw her, but she didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, or the fact that she **almost handed her off to Claude.**

"Again Rosalina, I'm not hiding anything. Now, lets finish getting ready for bed."

Worried that she had gotten Hannah upset, Rosalina said nothing else and just did what she was told.

Rosalina hated seeing Hannah sad or upset. She always said that it made her feel like **someone had stabbed her in the heart with a knife.**

 **Sometimes she even felt suffocated at times.**

. . .

Late the next morning, Rosalina finally had a day of her so-called "freedom". Although she knew that she would be outside for a limited amount of time (and with Hannah most likely hovering over her), Rosalina made sure to enjoy herself as best as she could.

 _~In The Trancy Garden~_

Upon entering the garden, Rosalina immediately made her way to her favorite area; the far left corner that was nearly filled with flowers of different shaded of pink and white. Rosalina didn't know how or why, but this particular area gave her a sense of peace and comfort. Once she sat by the target bunch, the girl took out a small white cat plush toy from the pocket from the coat-like corseted part of her dress and placed it in front of her.

"We're in our favorite spot kitty." Rosalina softly and quietly said so that Hannah couldn't hear her.

She knew that she was talking to an inanimate object, but this toy was very special to her as it was the very first toy that Hannah had given her as well as it was holding a pink flower.

As the hours went by, Rosalina made sure to explore as much of the manor as she could before she had to go back into the bedroom and wait for another day of freedom.

. . .

"Miss Hannah, could you tell me a story?" Rosalina asked after the woman tucked her in. Nodding, Hannah knelt beside Rosalina's bed and smirked.

"You want me to tell you the story of Flower Kitty, don't you?"

The girl smirked. "Yes please, it's my favorite."

"Alright…"

 _~Flashback-12 Years Ago~_

It was late at night when Hannah had gotten baby Rosalina fed, bathed, and ready for bed. But instead of placing her in the pink crib, Hannah sat on her own bed and took out a small white box which immediately captured Rosalina's interest. Stretching out her purple-sleeved arms, she tried to grab it, but unlike with Hannah's hair, was unsuccessful.

"Inpatient aren't you Rosalina?" Hannah laughed taking the lid off the box.

"Rosalina, I know you've only been here a few days and I haven't really gotten you anything, so I am hoping you will find this very special."

She then takes out what will be the first toy Rosalina ever saw…

Flower Kitty…

As if the toy had somehow enchanted the girl, she quickly took it and held it close.

 _~Back In The Present~_

"Since then you have treated Flower Kitty like your own personal security blanket. You always had had her with you; wherever you decided to eat…she stuck to you like super glue." Hannah finished while holding the small cat herself.

"Thank you Miss Hannah." Rosalina said after receiving her kitty again.

Hannah smiled and kissed Rosalina's forehead. "You're welcome; have a good night."

"Good night Miss Hannah."

"I love you." Rosalina whispered.

 **Just a little mother-daughter chapter before the story starts to change. Fun fact(s): I actually do have a "Flower Kitty"(but I didn't use as a personal security blanket. I did that with a Bugs Bunny when I was 4XD)**

 **Anyway, there was part 3!**

 **Part 4 coming soon!**


	4. The Abandonment Arc

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I am finally back with the next chapter of my most popular story! I hope you enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler**

A Spider's Queen Or A Raven's Princess?

 _Blind…_

 _She is blind…_

 _She can't see…_

 _She won't escape…_

. . .

One late afternoon, Rosalina was sitting on her bed, writing in her pink diary. Since she didn't want to risk upsetting Hannah, she decided to express her emotions with the use of her diary entries, drawings, or poetry.

 **As Day Turns Into Night**

 **And Night Turns Into Day**

 **My Isolation Continues With No End In Sight**

 **I Know Miss Hannah Is Protecting Me**

 **But I Don't Know From What**

 **For Some Reason She Refuses To Tell Me**

 **All I Can Do Now Is Wait And Hope The Time Will Come**

 **Because Right Now I'm…**

Rosalina started shaking her pen and frowned when she realized it had dried out. As she got up to search for a new one, she failed to notice something hiding behind Flower Kitty.

After locating a pink-colored one, Rosalina makes her way back to her bed to finish her poem. But her eagerness quickly turned into fear when she saw something written where the last sentence left off.

 _ **Blind…**_

 _ **You Are Blind…**_

These words weren't in her handwriting; in fact she had never seen this handwriting before.

Now she was absolutely terrified.

"Miss Hannah…" she whimpered.

. . .

"You wished to see me Master?" Hannah asked while shivering slightly.

Alois reached into a desk drawer and pulled out an envelope.

"I want you to give this to the girl and make sure she does everything it says."

Hannah took the envelope without question, hoping that what her master wanted wasn't what she thought it was.

Leaving the study, the woman suddenly heard Alois laughing and heard Rosalina crying at the exact same time.

Despite not knowing what to expect, Hannah rushed to Rosalina's "cell" hoping the girl had accidently hurt herself in some way.

. . .

Violently slamming the book shut, Rosalina shoves it into the nearby trash can, grabs her kitty, and locks herself in her large closet.

A while later, Hannah entered and began to panic when she didn't immediately have the girl in her sight, but it wasn't long when she heard fearful whimpering.

"Rosalina, what are you doing?" Hannah asked while knocking on the door.

When she didn't answer, Hannah tried opening the door herself.

"Rosalina, open the door."

Finally, she did so and at first glance Hannah knew that Rosalina did not hurt herself, but something else did.

After taking the girl in her arms, Hannah learns of why Rosalina was hiding in the closet.

"Pease Miss Hannah will you get rid of it for me?"

Although the woman found Rosalina's story weird and somewhat unbelievable, she just agreed.

"Alright, if it's upsetting you, I'll toss it out now. Would you like that?"

The girl nodded and went back to hide in the closet.

Before tossing it out, Hannah took it upon herself to find out what had terrified Rosalina so much. Finding the page, she quickly found what she was talking about.

" _Blind…?"_

. . .

After calming Rosalina down that night, Hannah finally gave her Alois' letter.

"Rosalina, this letter is for you." Hannah said nervously, worried about what it might say.

"Thank you Miss Hannah."

She took the letter and read it out loud.

 _ **Dear Rosalina,**_

 _ **You have been here since infancy and I believe it is time we met don't you? I expect you to be in my study at noon this Friday. Make sure you wear something nice as you will also be meeting my butler Claude Faustus.**_

 _ **-Yours Truly,**_

 _ **Alois Trancy**_

"So I guess I'll be meeting new people on Friday." She said emotionlessly.

Hannah couldn't help but notice Rosalina's sudden shift in behavior. First she was calm and cheerful, then it seemed like all emotion bled out of her.

"Rosalina, are you feeling alright?"

As if out of a trance, Rosalina quickly answered in her usual shy tone.

"Yes Miss Hannah, I'm just a bit nervous that's all."

Quickly pulling Rosalina into a protective embrace, she only whispers…

"It will be alright Rosalina; I will protect you."

 **And thus ends" The Abandonment Arc"!**

 **Please stay tuned for the start of "The Dream Catcher Arc"!"**


	5. Author's Note

Hello dear friends and readers! I know this isn't a chapter but I do have a few announcements to make regarding this story:

1\. I am not sure whether or not I should continue this

2\. I have run out of ideas

3\. It may be put up for adoption

So for the time being it will be on hold…

I am very sorry…

(Check put my other works if you want!)


	6. Alois And Rosalina Part I

**Hello all my dearest friends and readers! After some major convincing from others, I have decided to continue this story. Please keep in mind that this portion of the story will be split into two parts. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler…**

A Spider's Queen Or A Raven's Princess?

On the night before Rosalina's meeting with Alois and Claude, Hannah couldn't help but continue to worry that her master might be planning something different and him wanting to meet Rosalina was a ruse.

Just the very thought of Alois or Claude touching her was enough to make Hannah shudder.

"Miss Hannah, what are these people like?" Rosalina asked, bringing the woman back to reality.

Looking at the girl who was sitting on the floor staring at the letter, Hannah sighed and sat next to her.

"Rosalina, these people are very interesting, they are very responsible. I'm sure you will like them and they will like you in return." Hannah responded as vague as she could.

With Rosalina's silence lasting for a while, Hannah figured she was satisfied with her answer; she got up to leave but was stopped by Rosalina again.

"Miss Hannah, can you be more specific about Claude?" she asked in the emotionless tone.

Wondering why Rosalina was more interested in Claude than and why the girl once again become emotionless, Hannah had no idea what to say.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Without hesitation, Rosalina quickly answered.

"Is he mean or is he nice?"

"Will he do something to me?"

Rosalina then got up and stood in front of her mirror.

Now a bit concerned (and frightened), Hannah slowly made her way to the mirror.

"Well, Claude is quite mysterious, and I doubt he'll do anything unless it's under his master's order."

Rosalina looked down for a minute before looking back at Hannah.

"Will he hurt you?" she asked in her usual tone.

Hannah once again held the girl close and started to stroke her long dark-blue hair.

"Don't worry about me; it's all about you now."

. . .

The next morning, Rosalina woke up with s very heavy pain in her chest; not because of her meeting with Claude and Alois, but rather a strange sensation that coursed through her most of the night. Looking down at her hands, Rosalina noticed that she had several scar-like markings across her palms and fingers.

"Rosalina, your bath is ready." She heard Hannah call from the nearby bathroom.

Slowly making her way to the bathroom, Rosalina entered a dream-like state, eventually the world being dead to her.

 _Pathetic…_

 _It's all Pathetic…_

 _They are…_

 _You are…_

 _Every single person…_

 _Every single thing…_

 _Come to me…_

"Rosalina, did you hear me?"

The girl soon found herself staring into Hannah's concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Hannah, what did you say?"

Hannah slightly frowned at her question. "I said that I want you to tell me if you are sure that you want to go through this meeting today."

In reality, Rosalina didn't want to, but she did know it was going to happen at some point.

"Yes, Miss Hannah, I want to do this today." She replied while untying her robe.

Just as it slipped off, Hannah took notice of the marks on Rosalina's hands.

"Rosalina, what did you do to your hands?" Hannah nervously asked while inspecting them herself.

"Miss Hannah, I woke up this morning and they were like this." She answered, positive that Hannah wouldn't believe her.

Just as Rosalina expected, Hannah did not believe her, knowing so by the look on the woman's face.

"Rosalina, these look like you squeezed knife blades. How can you say you suddenly received these?"

Not knowing what to say, the girl just shrugged her shoulders.

. . .

It didn't take very long for the young orphan to be fed, washed, and dressed. But, as Hannah brushed the dark-blue locks, Rosalina couldn't help but pay more attention to her scarred hands instead of her thoughts about Claude or Alois.

She had to admit that Hannah was correct about their appearance: they had crossed her fingers, both her palms, and some even reached the top of her wrists.

Rosalina had convinced herself that they were knife scars, but why would she squeeze knife blades, or how could she do it is she was asleep?

Not knowing what to think or say, Rosalina remained silent as Hannah started to weave a white ribbon into her now brushed hair.

Once Rosalina's hair was finished and white gloves were put on her hands to cover the scars, both females left the bedroom, and entered the red-carpeted hallway, where Rosalina immediately grabbed the back of Hannah's dress.

" _She is so scared…"_ Hannah thought when she felt Rosalina's sudden grip.

"Miss Hannah, I don't want to do this anymore."

. . .

Back in the study, Alois was quickly tapping his fingers on the large wooden desk. He knew that Hannah was on her way with Rosalina, but before they arrived, Claude had to arrive first as Alois had sent him to get something that he had been saving "for a rainy day". Luckily for the blonde, Claude arrived first and quickly handed Alois a small, black box.

Alois took out the box's contents and hid them in his coat pocket.

"Now I really can't wait to see her." Alois whispered darkly while Claude stood beside him knowing full well what his master had planned.

. . .

Hannah turned around and knelt down to Rosalina's eye level.

"Rosalina, I know you are scared, as am I, but we both knew that this moment was going to occur, but nothing is going to happen. Just do what the master says, and you'll be fine.

After a few moments of scared silence, the orphan took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Okay Miss Hannah…"

Despite latching onto Hannah's dress again, Rosalina felt slightly better, unaware that since the invitation, Hannah had a very bad feeling that this was not going to be an ordinary meeting.

Eventually, Hannah and Rosalina reached the study and slowly walked in where Rosalina was immediately met with the blonde's mischievous smile.

"Welcome Rosalina, do have a seat."

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please rate and review!**


	7. Alois And Rosalina Part II

**Hello all my dearest friends and readers! This chapter was actually difficult to write and I am not really fond of it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler…**

A Spider's Queen Or A Raven's Princess?

" _Just do what he says…just do what he says."_ Rosalina whispered to herself as she released her hold on Hannah's dress and slowly walked to the chair in front of the desk. However, once she took a seat, the boy immediately ordered Hannah to leave the room.

Of course, the woman didn't want to (and Rosalina of course), but she didn't want Rosalina to see her get hurt in any way (or risk the orphan getting hurt), so after giving her an apologetic and "remember what we talked about look", Hannah left the study, closing the large door behind her, leaving Rosalina with her short-tempered and sadistic master and his no doubt obedient butler.

. . .

"It's nice to finally meet you Rosalina. I am Alois Trancy and this is my butler Claude Faustus." He said cheerfully.

Rosalina merely smiled. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too. Your house is really pretty."

After a while of asking Rosalina different types of questions, Alois couldn't help but feel both intrigued and very disappointed.

" _Rosalina is a girl of few words…that's quite upsetting. Yet…"_ he whispered to himself.

"Excuse me Alois, but is it alright if I asked Claude a quick question?"

Instead of slapping or yelling(or both) at the girl in front of him for wanting to talk to Claude instead of him, Alois decided that he would use Claude to distract Rosalina while he began his initial plan.

"Of course you may, ask him whatever you want."

As soon as Rosalina turned to face the butler, Alois reached into his coat and pulled out a small glass object and slightly smirked.

" _This girl is going to be perfect…"_ he thought as he slowly took Rosalina's cup of tea that had been given to her.

. . .

Outside the study, Hannah stood beside the door, constantly fighting the urge to walk in and check on Rosalina. She couldn't help but once again worry about the girl being in a dangerous situation.

Her master's short temper and sadism combined with Claude's loyalty and emotionless nature…

Hannah didn't want to think about that, but it just kept flooding her mind.

" _Don't think like that…"_

" _Don't think about that…"_

" _She's fine…"_

" _Before you know it, this will be over and she will be safe with you again…"_

. . .

"Is that all you wish to know?"

Before Rosalina could respond, she suddenly felt extremely scared and uncomfortable.

"Yes Claude, thank you for listening." She replied in a nervous voice.

Noticing Rosalina's sudden state of fear, Alois knew that she would ask to leave, so he had to act fast.

"Rosalina, I'm sure that you have had enough of us for today, but before you leave, I would really like to have one more cup of tea with you."

"Alright, we can do that." The girl quickly responded.

Little did she know…

. . .

Hannah continued to gently rub Rosalina's back as she let out another heaving cough into a small trash bin.

The woman wasn't entirely sure how Rosalina suddenly fell ill, but she had a pretty good idea and couldn't help but feel completely responsible.

"Miss Hannah, will you please get me a glass of water?"

Hannah nodded as she stood up. "Yes, I'll go get you one."

 **Like I said, this was actually difficult to write and I'm not really fond of this chapter either. So let me know what you think!**

 **With that said…**

 **Please rate and review!**


	8. Dying Roses And Hannah's Advice

**Hello my dearest friends and readers! For those who didn't like the previous chapter, I hope this one makes up for it in a way. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler…**

A Spider's Queen Or A Raven's Princess

Rosalina sighed as she played with the laces of her purple and white blanket. It had been three days since she got sick and although she kept saying she was feeling better, Hannah kept her on bed rest. Although she knew that she couldn't leave without Hannah's permission, Rosalina hated having to stay in bed.

Right now, even sitting on the floor would be a luxury for her.

Rosalina knew that Hannah was just keeping her safe and healthy(as she had always done), and with her constant claims that she was feeling better, Rosalina felt that she was starting to upset and frustrate Hannah and she didn't want to feel stabbed or suffocated again.

After spending a time staring at her mysteriously scarred hands, Rosalina grabbed "Flower Kitty", and fell asleep a few moments later…unaware that something was hovering right above her.

. . .

The next day, Hannah stood in front of her master's desk, very nervous. Alois was standing in front of the large window, his back facing her.

"You called for me master?" she asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

Without answering, he reached into the desk drawer and pulled out the small black box, which he quickly gave to Hannah.

"Open it…"

With nervous hands, Hannah slowly removed the top, and seeing the small glass object caused her to look at her master again.

"What is this?" she slowly asked.

Alois just smirked at her question. "That's how Rosalina got sick…put two and two together."

He then sent her with the small black box, but before she left, Alois called to her.

"One more thing Hannah, I suggest you don't tell Rosalina anything. It may be best if she found out on her own."

. . .

The next day, Rosalina got her wish and was taken of bed rest. Even better for her, it was a day when she could be in the gardens.

As Rosalina watched Hannah put on the white gloves to cover the scars (which in Rosalina's eyes have gotten slightly larger) both her sudden illness and state of fear came to mind.

"Rosalina, is something wrong?"

The girl just smiled and shook her head. "No Miss Hannah, I'm just really happy to be going outside that's all."

It was clear that Hannah knew that Rosalina was lying to her, but because they were on a time limit, didn't bring it up…at least not yet.

. . .

Rosalina slowly walked through the small maze of several colored roses with her mind in a daze until she reached the circular rose area where she spends time with "Flower Kitty". Kneeling down in the center, she takes out said kitty and sighs.

" _I should probably tell Miss Hannah about what happened that day…she will know what to say or do."_ The girl thought.

She then turned to a dying rose and slowly pulled it from the grass.

"Yes, I will tell Miss Hannah…tonight." Rosalina said while standing up, taking "Flower Kitty" and the dying rose with her.

. . .

"Miss Hannah, can we talk about something?" Rosalina asked after she climbed into bed.

"Yes, Rosalina, what do you want to talk about?"

The girl sighed. "I saw you with a weird looking black box earlier."

Hannah didn't know what to do or say…

Should she tell Rosalina the truth?

Should she be evasive?

"Don't worry about it; the master just wanted me to hold it for a while."

To Hannah's relief, Rosalina was fine with her answer, but she knew that the orphan wasn't finished.

"I have one more thing to talk about…"

. . .

"There was something in his eyes that just didn't look right. They were just so focused like I was holding something very important, it was scary."

Once again, Hannah didn't know what to do or say.

She believed that she knew the true cause of Rosalina's state of fear, but instead of answering her directly, decided to give her a piece of advice, in hopes that it will be enough.

"Rosalina, you know how I taught you that everyone has a good and a bad side?"

The girl nodded. "Yes Miss Hannah, I do."

"Well, if you ever come across Claude or the master again, do everything in your power to stay on their good sides."

Although Hannah's advice caused Rosalina to get a chill that ran down her spine, she knew that these were more important factors that she needed to know.

"Alright Miss Hannah, I'll keep that in mind."

But what Rosalina didn't understand was that Hannah's advice did not apply to her master Alois Trancy, but rather his butler **Claude Faustus.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please rate and review!**


	9. ALois' Offer And Rosalina's Choice

**Hello my dearest friends and readers! It turns out that I am really enjoying continuing this story, so here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler…**

A Spider's Queen Or A Raven's Princess?

The next morning, Rosalina had been called on again, and due to the events of the first meeting, the girl became more scared and reluctant to go.

"Rosalina, before we leave, there is something I want to give you."

From her apron pocket, Hannah took out a small white box (similar to the one "Flower Kitty" was in), and slowly placed it on Rosalina's gloved hands.

Inside was a medium sized butterfly shaped pendant with her name engraved across the center with small pink jewels that were also used on the cages of the pendant. The chain was sterling silver and with the pendant, ended just above her collar bone.

This was going to be a gift for your thirteenth birthday, but after what happened, I thought it would be best to give it to you now." Hannah said while Rosalina inspected it.

After clasping it around her neck, Rosalina trapped Hannah in a tearful hug.

"Thank you Miss Hannah, I love it."

Hannah smiled as she returned the girl's embrace. "I'm glad you like it."

"Now lets go see what the master wants."

. . .

"Hello Rosalina, I am glad that you are feeling better. Hannah told me that you were unwell and I have to say it worried me." Alois said while motioning for her to sit in the chair in front of him.

The orphan smirked as she obeyed his silent command. "Thank you Alois, it was very uncomfortable, but Miss Hannah helped me get through it."

"Speaking of Hannah, how do you like her?"

Surprised by his question, Rosalina took a few moments to answer. "Well, I love her very much and she is very important to me."

The blonde slowly nodded his head. "So you see her as your mother do you?"

Rosalina just shrugged her shoulders. "Yes I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just wondering." Alois replied while turning his attention to Rosalina's chest. "That's a very pretty necklace. Did Hannah give it to you?"

" _Of course she did, who else would give it to me?"_ Rosalina thought, but decided to just answer him normally. "Yes, she gave it to me this morning."

Instead of continuing the conversation, Alois changed the subject.

"That's very nice, but now it's time to tell you the reason why I called you here."

He then reached over the desk and took one of Rosalina's hands. "Now, how would you like for me to give you something that Hannah will never give you?"

Rosalina sucked in a quick breath."What do you mean by that?"

Alois smirked and pulled her closer to him." How would you like it if I had Hannah give you the freedom you never had? You will be able to roam the estate and gardens whenever you want and for how long you want."

Rosalina's first intent was to accept, but she felt that is Alois gave her freedom; she would have to give him (or Claude) something in return.

"Alois, that is very generous of you and I would very much like to accept your offer, I just…"

"I know, I know, you don't want to disobey Hannah, but trust me, if you accept, you won't regret your decision to do so." He said, interrupting her.

Seeing that Rosalina was hesitating to answer, Alois came up with an idea. "Alright Rosalina, since you are so scared about my offer, then lets do this instead. For the rest of the week, I will have Hannah give you freedom and then you can decide whether or not you want to stay in isolation."

Honestly, Rosalina liked the idea of a "trial run: as it made her feel less pressured.

"Alright, lets do that."

Alois smirked as he gently pushed Rosalina back into the chair.

"Good…I'll let Hannah know tonight."

. . .

Rosalina was sitting on the floor, playing with a blanket as she waited for Hannah to return from Alois' study. The longer she waited the more scared and guilty she became.

" _I should have asked Miss Hannah first instead of making the decision on my own."_ She thought as another few minutes passed.

Finally Hannah returned and quickly Rosalina started to apologize. "Miss Hannah, I am very sorry that I made the decision without talking to you first. I understand if you are mad at me."

Without a word, Hannah sat on the floor and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Rosalina, I was upset, but then I started thinking about all the times you asked me about meeting the others, and well, I'm not going to tell you what to do."

She then took Rosalina in her arms. "Just be careful, and remember what we talked about."

Relieved that Hannah wasn't really upset with her (yet nervous like she was), Rosalina smiled as she returned Hannah's hug.

"I will be careful Miss Hannah."

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please rate and review!**


End file.
